Carl Eisler
is a member of the Gallian Army, acting as Major General. Profile One of the top graduates from Lanseal Military Academy, Carl Eisler quickly rose through the ranks and became one of the central officers of the Gallian army. As the Second Europan War began and the Empire invaded Gallia, General Eisler conspired with the Yggist Cardinal Borgia to betray Gallia. One of the correspondences between the two ended up being delivered by Lieutenant Kurt Irving, a talented young officer loyal to Gallia. Fearing that Kurt may have read the letter, General Eisler fabricated charges of treason against Kurt and had him assigned to the military penal Squad 422, the Nameless, to neutralize him. The general also took advantage of the victories Squad 422 achieved under Kurt's leadership, but matters quickly grew out of control when Kurt revealed the existence of a conspiracy within the army's upper echelons. Fearing that Kurt was closing in on the truth, General Eisler sought to destroy the Nameless using both Gallian regular army units under his command and Calamity Raven, a Darcsen only Imperial unit controlled by Cardinal Borgia. The Nameless however survived all these encounters and to Eisler's and Borgia's surprise one of their members was revealed to be a Valkyria. Growing desperate, Eisler passed on information about Randgriz's defenses to Calamity Raven to allow the Imperials to attack the capital. The Nameless intervened once again however and defeated Calamity Raven, rescuing Lieutenant Colonel Ramsey Crowe, a Gallian officer who had uncovered Iser's activities, in the process. With nothing left to lose, Eisler dispatched units directly loyal to him in a final attempt to destroy the Nameless but failed once more. Once Crowe revealed his discoveries to the Gallian government, Eisler was court-martialed for high treason and likely executed. Expanded Biography Eisler was a well-respected commissioned officer who graduated from Gallia's military academy with honors. Eisler has a somewhat theatrical manner of speech and maintains an air of gentility, but is actually a terribly paranoid tactician. Anytime he thinks someone poses a threat to his position, he will cook up a clever plan to eliminate the perceived threat. He is constantly viewing others with suspicion, has never truly trusted anyone, and hasn't expressed a romantic interest in women. Eisler has always been terribly disappointed with the Gallian Army's inferior combat skills and tactical prowess. It was his opinion that he was the only one truly capable of saving Gallia from the Empire. Through genuine effort, Eisler clawed his way up the ranks of the Gallian military and made it all the way to the rank of major general. Unfortunately, his intense desire to save his homeland from utter destruction eventually persuaded him that the only way to save Gallia was by betraying it. Eisler secretly began corresponding with Borgia, a Yggdist cardinal. The deal they eventually agreed upon was for Eisler to do whatever he could to extend the war between Gallia and the Empire; in exchange, Borgia would use his connections and resources to help Eisler rise through the military ranks even more. Eisler's main objective was to have the entire Gallian Army nestled within the palm of his hand so that he could use it in ways that he believed were in the best interests of his homeland. Eisler's plans were proceeding quite smoothly until a promising new officer he had his eye on accidentally saw one of the letters sent to him from Borgia. Though the officer did not actually see the contents of the letter, Eisler's paranoia convinced him that this officer was a threat to his plans. Of course, the unfortunate young officer was Kurt, and he was immediately framed for treason and transferred to Nameless. Eisler hid the fact that it was he who got Kurt transferred to Nameless, and in fact started assigning the most dangerous missions to Nameless in order to both extend the war and get Kurt killed. When it became clear that Kurt was growing suspicious of his superiors, Eisler saw no choice to but to label Nameless as rebels and have them hunted as such. Eisler also made plans for Riela's murder, as her existence was inconvenient for Borgia. As his obsession with Nameless grew, Eisler lost sight of the forest for the trees and, through an uncharacteristic slip-up, allowed Crowe to get ahold of evidence proving his connection to Borgia. This one mistake sealed Eisler's downfall. Gallery carl and kurt.jpg Category:Gallian Army Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters